Dances with Fates: Eclipse
by AuraicWishes409
Summary: After leaving his home and joining a world-class university, Ignis begins to experience unnatural occurrences. Upon one of his "experiences", the sun never rises. How could this be linked to the disappearance of the Legendary Pokemon, and how could he possibly help? Rated T. OC's are accepted.


**Greetings, reader! I see that you have found my book within the aisles of Fanfiction. Feel free to pull it free. Ah, yes...are you sitting comfortably? I hope so.**

 **This is my first story, however I will accept criticism as long as it isn't rant-y. Also, if you wish to have your character (Pokemon) appear in the next chapters of the story, then please PM or Review that character in. I'd prefer it if you gave me lots of detail so I can accurately depict them but I can always find another way around that it necessary.**

 **So, reader, are we ready?**

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I don't own Pokemon. If I did perhaps Sun and Moon would be out by now, and we'd all receive a free Mew as well. But, ah, one can dream, right?!**

 **~Sincerely, AuraicWishes409.**

* * *

The warm, morning rays gently stirred me from my near-eternal sleep. The brilliance of the light quickly spread its way around the area and returned colour to the near-empty room I had slept in. Despite the glorious arrival of the sun, no sound could be heard through the house, nor could any sound be heard from the neighbouring houses…until an alarm began to ring. The putrid noise arose my consciousness and I, slowly, in an annoyed fashion, opened my eyelids. Thankfully, I was not punched in the face by the excruciating alarm noise I had placed on my phone, and groggily I silenced it and checked the time.

 _ **"2nd September 2017 ~~~~Ra'apanua, AL ~~~~ 06:01"**_

I took yet another look at my phone before being hit in the face…by realisation. Today was finally the day I had been waiting for – I was going to university. But, oho, not just any old university… I was going to the Aluna'a University. Said to be one of the best in (arguably) the globe, Aluna'a was based in the tropical islands of Alola and its name was taken from a nearby ancient city, which today survives as a small – yet extremely important - town. Having travelled and visited Aluna'a once beforehand, I can definitely say with confidence that it has got to be the most beautiful town of the islands.

My phone then proceeded to buzz again. Yawning, I shot up out of bed and read the message.

"Yo Ignis! You up bro?"

It was Alex. A close friend of mine, the machoke was also attending the university…which was highly relieving. Not wanting to be rude, I texted him back.

"Yea, I am :3"

"Kool bro. I woke up at like 5 this morn. I gotta admit bro, I'm hyped. U?"

"Definitely :D"

"Knew ya would."

He then sent me a topless selfie of himself with a pamphlet about the university. Ignoring the fact that he sleeps nude, I found that Alex's room was practically empty and unsurprisingly, his bed and room were cleaned to the point whereby no speck of unwanted bacteria could possibly ever survive. Of course, my room wouldn't normally be very messy either…but I'm not as bad a cleanliness freak as he is. In response to his image, I located a similar flyer on the floor, lying beside my bed. Groggily picking it up, I sent him a similar picture…except, of course, I wasn't nude.

Within seconds, the phone buzzed in excitement.

"Nice gutshot bro XD"

Gutshot? I took a look at the image again and noticed that my stomach was protruding partially from my pyjamas. It's not fat, I swear! I just can't get rid of it…

"Shut up!"

"I see that ur finally embracing it ;P"

Groaning and still half-asleep, I decided to check in the mirror for myself.

I hate to brag but I am quite the good-looking typhlosion. I have an average amount of muscle growth, and I am not afraid to say that I am proud of it. Due to being heterochromatic, my left eye is blue whilst my right is a deep red. It was a weird condition I was born with as a child, but I've learnt to overcome it. The only part about me that profusely juts out is my "gut". Ever since I evolved, I noticed a change in my appetite and I have been eating a lot more than a normal typhlosion would. That's when IT started to grow, and regardless of me changing my eating habits, I seem to be stuck with a semi-large gut instead of a six-pack…not like it'd make much of a difference, anyway.

"It's never going to go away L"

"Embrace it bro! But anyway. I'll meet u at the bus stop. Later Py!"

"Cya :3"

My body had finally fully woke up, and within seconds I reached into my suitcase (packed to the brim with my clothes and other personal belongings) and pulled out the outfit which I decided to wear for the day. It was simple, and as we didn't need uniform for the first day, I embraced the little freedom I had. The outfit consisted of a white polo shirt, blue-grey jeans, a black-blue tye-dye jacket and blue sneakers. As I was about to change I was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Ignis? Are you awake? It's 10 past 6 in the morning."

"I'm awake, Ember…"

The door opened to reveal my little sister. Still in 9th Grade, she was the only member of the family I could actually talk to without being stared at. It was a relief to see her.

"I see that you've got some clothes out. You excited? Gosh, that place was, like, totally supermassive!"

I nodded politely. "I am. Alex is also going so we might get put together as well."

She smiled. "That's great. Err…Dad made breakfast for you early, since you've gotta be gone by 6:30."

"Thanks Em. Stay in contact, okay?"

She nodded, and then closed the door behind her. The young quilava will have to learn to put up with Dad's drunkenness from now on, which I worry about. But she'll be fine.

Leaping out of my room, I descended down a flight of stairs to find the kitchen – without Dad – and a plate containing what you humans call "An English Breakfast" except…mine was much bigger.

It took me very little time to clear the plate of its contents. I quickly washed the plate and hurried on to the bathroom. I didn't see Dad in the kitchen at all, and I wondered if Ember had gone to all that trouble to make breakfast for me. But…Ember almost blew the kitchen up when she last cooked, so I thought otherwise.

In the bathroom, I cleansed my teeth, brushed my fur, and applied a deodorant as well as brushing my hair. Checking that everything was looking "up to standard" I then made my way to my room, whereby I swiftly changed into the outfit I had taken out. Looking in the mirror, the second piece of furniture that still remained in my 'room', I noticed that my stomach was jutting out a bit…but I would have to live with it. Checking the time on my phone, I noted for once how early I was.

I took hold of my suitcase, zipping it up, and put my phone in my pocket. I descended the stairs slowly, and at the bottom I was greeted by my sister, who then pulled me into a hug. Returning the action, I felt a pang of sadness ring through my heart.

"I'll be fine," she said reassuringly, "and so will you."

"But, what about Dad?"

Ember sighed. "I told him that you said bye."

Wait a minute…is he still **_SLEEPING?_**

"So who made the breakfast-"

Ember instantly began to push me towards the door. "Nobody of any importance whatsoever! Oh, would you look at the time. Your ride will be here soon. Off you go!"

I shrugged, waved, and for the last time, exited the house.

The morning air felt like an angel's touch to my fur. Embracing the glorious daylight, I walked towards the bus station, which was a couple of houses away from mine. The beautiful mountains of the Alola region jutted out over the landscape in a dramatic yet glorious manner. I could see that Alex, too, was waiting at the bus stop. Waving at him, he smiled and came forth.

Alex was also being very sensible with his outfit. Donning a pair of black sneakers, beige pants, a brown jacket, and what appears to be a Machamp on his yellow shirt underneath made him fit in with the casual theme that I had gone for.

"Yo bro. The bus'll be here in a couple of seconds!"

* * *

The journey was not very quick. We had to wind past large mountain peaks and other natural obstacles which made the journey much harder, but the beautiful views were all worth the wait. In fact, I thought that after we had passed through the mountains our journey seemed to end in only a couple of minutes afterwards. Seeing the tower of the Aluna'a University nearby sent a shockwave of fear and excitement through my body. Within seconds, we were off the bus. Grasping our luggage tightly, we headed swiftly towards the main building.

There were a huge variety of individuals here. Most of them had undergone their final evolution, and what really astounded me was that there were quite a few foreigners in the crowd. It was rather common to see a typhlosion in Alula but not so common to see krokodile or any other Pokémon from those regions here. As I said, the Aluna'a complex was well known for its high education levels and standards. Being one of those "gifted" kids, I was given a place almost immediately.

As Alex and I hurried our way to the main building, I noticed a scrafty, whom are not known to be a clever species of Pokémon, approaching into the main atrium with a band of what I assumed to be friends of his. I made a mental note of the three figures- a chesnaught, a nidoking and a vigoroth – and reminded myself to keep away from them at all costs. Alex, however, took no notice and continued marching on towards the wonderfully named 'Check-In Booths' which verified our details and gave us our keys. It was a swift process, and within a couple of minutes it was my turn to go through one of the seven booths available. I was greeted by a friendly vaporeon who looked as if she'd been working here for years.

"Greetings, little one. Would you care to scan your fingerprint there please?"

I cringed a little as she called me 'little one' but followed her instructions nonetheless. She then asked me for my name, date of birth and my application code. These codes were very important as they allowed that Pokémon to access the university. These codes could be blocked at any time to prevent escape/entry, which I suppose is a good thing. I remembered my code off by heart.

"My code is 54020175."

She smiled and then swiftly typed the code in. Seconds later, she handed me a card with an image of myself and some basic info upon it, as well as my aforementioned code.

She then handed me a pair of keys, saying "You're in room 393. It's on the third floor. It's the room facing the green forests, so I don't think you'll miss it!"

I thanked her for her time and went on my way to the elevator. I got lucky – the elevator was empty when it came down, and I was the one with the lowest floor number. Pressing the 3 button, I waited patiently for the swift elevator to reach my stop. In a matter of seconds, I found myself inside an elegant and incredibly clean corridor. Anxiety soon kicked in and I began to worry about my potential roommate. Suppressing these thoughts and following the instructions given to me, I dashed down the corridor and headed towards the forest of green I could see ahead of me. Surprisingly, It didn't take me long to locate my room. It was the very last room on the left of the 'Great Corridor' and a Welcome Home mat had already been placed outside it. Whomever my roommate was, they must have got here much earlier than I did.

Looking outside from the glass window, I saw a huge forest and beautiful mountains ahead, as well as the backdrop of the town. I used this to help calm myself down as I placed the key inside the lock I was given, and I cautiously opened the door…

…

…to reveal a cleaned room containing a stunning array of rattan furniture. At once, I felt as if I was about to cry tears of delight, but I tried to remain as quiet as possible. I stepped with caution, pulling my suitcase over a beautifully constructed Jute rug and inwards towards the main area of the 'apartment'. I was instantly greeted by a beautiful balcony, overlooking the glorious landscape around the university. A chair, which was thankfully also rattan, was placed on the balcony. A figure was sat on it, and judging from the smell of green tea, had been here for some time.

Seeing as this was my new roommate, I summoned all the courage I could muster, dropped my suitcase and approached the figure.

What I saw sent shivers of a feeling I never knew existed before.

…

The figure was definitely male. Upon closer inspection, I identified him to be a slowbro. His pink fur was brushed to the finest detail, and he even added a little flick of 'hair' between his small and cute circular pink ears. His snout was coloured a calm shade of cream, which contrasted wonderfully against his fur. But, what personally stood out for me, against his angel-like face, were his brilliant blue eyes, shimmering like the endless ocean waves during a picturesque sunset. These heavenly eyes were glistening in the beauty of the midday sun, sending their elegance out through the deep forests and touching the mountaintops.

I noticed that his shell was laying on a cloth beside him. Unlike most shells, his appeared to be smooth, lacking the spikes that many other shells have, as well as lacking the sharp teeth – if any teeth, and come to speak of it, any signs of living at all - which the other slowbro shells had. Then, taking another look at him again, I noticed through his clothing that his cream underbelly stretched from his chest and all the way down to his tail. He must be a rare variety of slowbro that lives on the islands. But, then again, seeing a Slowbro in an environment like this is highly surprising…most slowpokes and slowbro are very stupid.

He wore a pair of brown flip-flops, navy-blue shorts which appeared to be made out of denim, a shirt with a blue to white gradient on it as well as a yellow-gold snood. His delicate fingers were resting upon a closed book, the title of which sent a surge of excitement through me, as I found out that he too also enjoyed reading T. D. Durios' magical masterpieces.

I was so struck by his beauty that I did not realise that he was staring at me as well. For a moment our eyes made contact and yet another surge pulsated through my body, almost igniting my back flares. Taking a deep breath in, I decided to speak.

"H-hi…"

The slowbro quickly shook his head and I thought I saw him blush a little. "S-sorry! H-how rude of me. Y-you must be my roommate, right?"

I nodded in response, keeping my eyes fixated on his twinkling aquamarines.

"M-my name is Selwyn. It's a pleasure m-meeting you…errr..?"

"Ignis. My name is Ignis."

He smiled at me nervously. "Ignis …what a l-lovely name..."

Looking around for a chair, I caught sight of a second next to Selwyn. I decided to sit down on the rattan chair, which made Selwyn blush quite noticeably.

"So, uhhhh, S-Selwyn, how'd you get in?"

"Uh…did you mean that because-"

It hit me like a bullet train. I might have just screwed up any potential hope with him!

"No, no, goodness no! A-As in, like t-tests and all…"

He smiled. "I was only t-teasing you! Heheh. But, ah, since you might mean that as well, I should probably explain a bit. Basically, the 'Alolan Slowbro' race is a genetically mutated Slowbro. We lack the dumbness most Slowbro folk have and we, instead of getting shells to bite our tails, we now have the ability to grow a shell during evolution and we can take it off as well."

He stopped to take a breather.

"B-but that's essentially just it. So, y-you could say that I j-just did well on the initial exam."

I giggled. He becomes so cute when he's flustered, and only knowing him for a couple of minutes, it is quite the thing to say.

"Ignis, what happened to your eyes?"

I should have expected this…

"It's a birth defect. I couldn't get it treated and so I'm stuck like this."

Selwyn's head drooped a little. "I'm sorry…I think that you look cool. I was just wondering if they were contacts, that's all…"

I couldn't help but feel sympathetic for him, so I decided to swiftly change the subject matter.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that you're reading 'Faerie's Dance' by T. D. Durios. Do you like his books?"

Selwyn's face lit up once again, like a saddened child being given some sweets. "Of course I do! I've read almost all of them. His unique writing style and character development during the p-plot really entices me in, as a r-reader. Why d'you ask?"

"I'm a huge fan of his books and I've read them all but Faerie's Dance. There really is something unique in his methods. I don't know how that Taillow does it, but the richness of the story captivates me, y'know what I mean? You've read Angel's Song, right?"

Selwyn nodded in response.

"You remember that scene whereby Aurelia meets the K'savangar, right? That little meetup and the tying of all of the timelines has got to be by far the best work he's ever done so far. It really is as if-"

To my amazement, we spoke in unison.

"-the Spirit's golden light has been unleashed within his soul!"

The two of us began to giggle. "I see you're familiar with that line as well!"

Selwyn's aquamarine gemstones shone in the brilliant light. "Who doesn't remember that part?! It w-was by far the best!"

Smiling, I got up off of the chair. "I've, ah…got to put my stuff somewhere. You know where the bedrooms are?"

Selwyn placed the book down on the chair, grabbed his shell and fastened it to his tail before walking after me. "Right this way!"

Selwyn took me through a large hallway behind the main living room, with my luggage in tow, which opened up into a large room with two beds and a nearby bathroom. The furniture retained the rattan theme, to my joy, and within a couple of minutes my belongings were finally out of my suitcase.

"You sure do have quite a lot of items, Ignis …"

I smiled. "All of them carry a sentimental meaning to me. Leaving them behind would probably make me feel very guilty, so I brought them along."

He smiled once again, and then he sat on the bed. "I'm so glad I managed to get a person I can actually talk to as a roommate…for once. It's nice to be able to get on with your roommate. Wouldn't you agree?"

I was about to speak when an abrupt knocking sound resounded through the room. Selwyn and I rushed after it, and then we proceeded to open the door.

I was expecting it to be Alex, but sadly it was the total opposite. Peering out of the door, I caught sight of the source of the knocking. It was the same chesnaught I had saw earlier, and judging by his somewhat agitated and saddening attire, was in a lot of trouble.

He took a look at me, and the atmosphere around us tensioned up for a couple of seconds or two. But then, the chesnaught regained his composure and began to speak.

"Hey. You don't mind if I jus' hide in 'ere for a sec'?"

Selwyn spoke, his glistening gemstones slowly soothing the panic-stricken chesnaught. "Of course. Please try not to make a mess-"

But, before he could finish, the chesnaught dashed inside and hid in the bedrooms. We closed the door afterwards, and then went after him. He was desperately trying to unlock one of the closet doors, but to no avail.

He was dressed in a red zipper hoodie. It was unzipped, and I could see a black shirt with green scripture lying beneath his hoodie. To accompany this he wore a pair of black trousers, probably made of some sort of airy mesh. These trousers had green and red stripes running alongside the hinges of the main trousers. He also wore a pair of black sneakers. Despite his accent and his apparent attitude, his clothes appeared to be very clean, which (I'll be honest) surprised me by a great deal. He also polished his shell often, judging by the shininess of it. His hair was combed somewhat nicely, and it seemed to compliment the style he was going for. He had a similar body type to mine; except he was chubbier and very muscly. Eventually, he managed to unlock the door, and with a nervous smile visible on his face, slammed it shut.

I was quick to ask him of his wellbeing.

"You OK in there?"

His gruff yet somewhat gentle voice resonated from the door. "I-I'll be fine. 'Anks for worrin' though."

Selwyn just shrugged at me, before shyly making his way back to the balcony.

"Err…you don't mind if I ask you exactly who you're hiding from, and why?"

The voice sighed, but spoke anyhow. "I s'pose it'd be odd if I di'nt explain why I ran in 'ere. All I will say is 'at my 'friends' now 'ate me and are comin' after me. I didn't do nuffin' wrong and 'en they attack me like tha-"

Another loud knock pulsated through the room. At once, the chesnaught fell silent. I decided to open it, because, of course it would be rude if I didn't.

I rushed to the door, took the keys out of my pockets and then turned then inside the lock. I then proceeded to open the door to a familiar face..?

"Alex!"

Alex looked rather annoyed, but as soon as he saw my face, he relaxed.

"You bro! You got a nice room. Never thought I'd bump into ya here!"

I smiled. "Thanks. So, why the angry face?"

He fell silent for a bit, thinking up of an excuse. "Eh…roommate problems. Basically, this scrafty guy-"

I stopped him for a moment. "I saw him this morning. He looks as if he's up to no good, so I say you should keep an eye on him."

Alex simply brushed the thought away. "Don't be ridiculous! He's cool. And he's my roommate. Anyway, as I was saying, he was unpacking and all and then this chesnaught guy comes in."

I suddenly felt sick..!

"So my roomie tells me that this guy has been spreading rumours about him and almost managed to get him into some very deep crap. So he asks the guy to sit down with him, and they're trying to talk it through when the guy punches him and runs off! Naturally, we chase after him, and I get him but he somehow managed to escape and he went on the elevator down a couple of levels. So, I'm basically just looking for that guy in case his room's down here."

"What was he wearing?"

"Red Hoodie, black shorts and shoes. He also had a very –ahem- promiscuous stomach area, like a certain someone that I know." A large grin appeared on his face as he said that. "That's all I remember anyway."

I scowled at him, and then pretended to ponder for a bit, thinking of a suitable excuse which'd look genuine to Alex. The fake pondering actually tricked Alex, and he began to look very desperate. What on earth really was going on…?

"Sorry, I don't think I have seen anyone like that at all. Perhaps you should try floor 6? I heard that there's a delicatessen there so I suppose he's _hanging around and getting something to eat._ "

I ended that sentence quite sharply, showing my agitation. Alex just laughed, and then waved goodbye. Seconds after I closed the door and returned to the bedrooms, the closet door slowly opened, revealing a very flustered chesnaught.

"Is 'e gone?"

"He's gone, and will be for a while."

At this revelation, a large smile appeared on the chesnaught's face. He dashed over to me, and within seconds, picked me up and held me in a tight embrace. His cheeks became flushed and so did mine; although I was certain that it was simply the heat of the midday sun reflecting against his white fur. He began to squeeze the air out of me as I tried to hug him back. At this moment, Selwyn entered the room.

"Uh…ummm…am I interrupting something?"

At once, the Chesnaught let go and spaced himself from me. I breathed in, letting the fresh air flow once again through my lungs, and then Selwyn approached me. We sat back down on the bed we were seated on beforehand, and the chesnaught followed after.

"You guys 'ave got a pretty decent room 'ere. I wasn't so lucky…you ain't gonna mind if I sneak 'ere often?"

"I…I don't mind," I began, giving Selwyn a little nudge. Selwyn looked at me, his angelic irises riddled in confusion before he then nodded. I continued, "and neither does my companion. But, we'd like to ask you a few questions first…if you don't mind."

The chesnaught was overjoyed. To be frank, for a person I had just met, he seemed a bit too 'open'. "Sure thing. Lay 'em on me!"

"Well, to begin with, what is your name?"

The Chesnaught rubbed his head in embarrassment. "S-sorry, I should 'ave said. T'name's Caspian, but y'can call me Casp for short."

Caspian waited eagerly for my next question. It struck me at how attentive he was, due to the fact that I expected him to be the complete opposite.

"So, Caspian, I'm Ignis and my cru- I mean, companion, is called Selwyn."

Selwyn, once again, fluttered those divine lashes in curiosity, prompting me to hesitate for a moment. Arceus, I really am terrible…

"A-and, errr, we would like to know why you ended up here."

Caspian sighed. I readied my ears for a barrage of misspoken vocabulary.

"So, basic'ly, that Scrafty guy was a friend o' mine. 'Cause I was the clev'r one who got all th' marks, 'e thought I was a nerd and 'e 'ated me for that. So 'e as been trying to get me out of his lil' group for a while now. 'E made up some stupid crap 'bout me spreadin' rumours 'bout 'im and 'en 'e set tha' machoke on me. S'now I'm dead…"

The story does seem believable.

"…an' I 'ave to share a room with a Nazi s'pporter!"

A Nazi supporter? I thought we- oh wait, no, how rude of me. Errrr, anyway….

"'E's got fickin' posters of the stuff ev'ryhere, an' I ain't agree with none of it. That guy's a real danger to our society. God, I wish I coul' move rooms…"

Heck, I barely know the guy and now he implicitly asked to move rooms…? He must be desperate. I suppose I should knock him off the WATCH OUT list…

Selwyn piped in shortly after. "I heard that there are other rooms with three people in. If you ask, in say the next hour or so you could potentially change rooms. We only have another hour before the meeting, so you might want to go quickly."

Caspian's smile jovially returned to his previously glum face. I didn't expect him to be so…cowardly, yet kind-natured. "You guys ain't gonna mind if I join ya? I've got no place t'go and I ain't goin' alone…"

I knew it!

"Sure thing," Selwyn said, "and I'm certain that Ignis would feel the same way."

Oh, goodness…the things I'm already doing for his azure beauties…

"I wouldn't mind too much. I mean, I've literally only just met you guys but I really could care less. Besides, this room is big enough for three…but the real question is, how is Caspian going to go down to floor one without being ambushed?"

I made my point clear. Judging by Alex and what I had heard from Caspian, this Scrafty seemed like he had henchmen who would be more than willing to pummel a poor soul.

Selwyn spoke eagerly, his ears perking up in a newfound confidence. He looked so cute, and it became increasingly difficult to not do anything stupid...

"We'll go with him, and if things turn violent, we'll attack back. I know a few strong moves myself, so we'll be fine. Trust me!"

Why shouldn't I? I nodded, showing my gratitude to Selwyn. Caspian looked as if he were an anime Pikachu who had just seen her true love.

"'Anks, guys! Y're th' best!"

I wonder if he was secretly an anime fan. But, regardless of that episode, we prepared ourselves for a mission. I was simply just staring at Selwyn as he took it gracefully of it's peg, before, like an elegant ballerina, he twirled as he placed it on to his body – eyes, shimmering like the azure blue sea of an untouched beach – and, within an instant, he zipped it down in a grand finale, shattering the mood in an instant. Recovering from the applause, I suddenly remembered something peculiar.

Caspian didn't notice my heterochromia?

Well, perhaps he kept it to himself. Shaking it off, I readied myself for war, making sure that Selwyn stayed within my sight. A beautiful princess needs her knight in shining armour, after all…

* * *

We looked left and right through the corridors of the third floor. There were a substantial amount of rooms here, and the floor looked much bigger than it did before.

After turning a couple of corners, the elevator stood proudly, doors open, in front of us. Thankful for the little interference we encountered, Caspian pressed the button for the first floor (which really is floor 0) and then waited.

During this time, I took a closer look at my two new companions. Caspian wasn't as tall as I originally thought he would be- in fact, he was very small for a Chesnaught. Selwyn and I managed to reach up to about his eyes, which was quite surprising for me. Caspian was definitely very chubby in comparison to Selwyn's skinny body, which was quite funny for me to compare. Caspian, unlike Selwyn's majestic – no – divine aquamarine's, had dull, brown eyes which reminded me of the volcanic soil around Alola. Overall, I concluded that the two appeared to be quite opposite in appearance.

Seconds later, the elevator made its way down to the final stop. The metal doors opened, and we were once again greeted with the same open atrium area in which we had entered. Only the vaporeon lady remained, and we assumed that she was the one to consult. She noticed our presence from quite a while away, and quickly shifted her focus from a notepad she was writing in to us.

We approached her in a polite manner.

"Hello, Ms."

"Greetings, little ones. How can I help?"

Ouch…again with the 'little ones'. When will she learn?!

Caspian then spoke up. "We'd like t'change our rooms…"

We both gave him a look, similar to the one a mother gives her child when she thinks she's correct…which is practically **all** the time.

Noticing the mood, Caspian quickly shifted that initial proposal. "W-well, I would."

The vaporeon lady responded swiftly. "And why is that?"

Caspian hesitated for a moment. "I don' think I can say this 'round 'ere, b-but… m'roomate's a…Nazi supporter an' I'm fearin' for m'life…"

Surprisingly, the vaporeon showed no signs of offense. She seemed to be expressing glee…wait, what?

"Oh, I see. We do get the occasional…ahem…right wing supporter, but if their views are a little extreme perhaps they should go alone. And do you wish to move to the room with these two gentlemen…?"

Caspian nodded. "They're in Room 393."

The vaporeon lady nodded, typing this all into a tablet. "So, you three must be Ignis, Caspian and Selwyn?"

She remembered our names?! Inconceivable!

"I teach Art here, and you three are in my class."

Or, perhaps I was overreacting.

"I suppose it would only be nice if I formally introduce myself- my name is Miss O'Sullivan. I look forward to teaching you…when our first lesson…is ah, yes, tomorrow. So, I see that you are all good friends?"

Selwyn piped up. "Indeed we are, miss. We used to go to primary school together."

Of course, this was an obvious lie. I, once again, admired his fluffy clouds of courage that sprouted from his ears…

"Did you? Ah, how sweet!" came the response from Miss O'Sullivan. "It's nice to be able to mix with old friends in places like Aluna'a. It really does help a lot. So, Caspian, is it?"

Caspian nodded, eager to get the issue resolved.

"Would you care to show me the room you're currently located in?"

"Of course, Miss. It's on the third floor as well."

She beamed at us. "Great! Please do lead the way."

Placing a note on the desk she was working at, she quickly accompanied us as we made haste to the elevator. She had a paintbrush tucked behind her ear, and her skin was coloured from the many odd splashed of paint here and there. She, however, seemed like a really nice person…which was a relief. We quickly made it to the third floor, and knowing that we were being accompanied by a member of staff, we felt as if we were safe for the moment. We turned down many a corridor, until eventually Caspian stopped outside room 361. Turning the key, he opened the door and allowed Miss O'Sullivan to take a look.

All I will say is that Caspian was underreacting. There were pro-Nazi symbols and posters…everywhere. There's one that says "Giratiner is Love, Giratiner is Life!" with a picture of yours truly (Gratiner) underneath it. I couldn't help but giggle as I came up with many dirty thoughts about that picture!

Miss O'Sullivan entered, and we all did the same. She quickly whispered into my ear the following- "I don't blame the poor guy."

Caspian shouted through the room. "Edward, we need t'talk to ya."

At once, a charizard dressed in…SS uniform approached us and…well…errr…saluted VERY suggestively.

"Good day, gentlemen and ladies."

"Greetings, little one, "began Miss O'Sullivan, "we have quite a bit to discuss. Your roommate has had to be moved rooms due to a systematic error in which we mixed the numbers of rooms 361 with 393. It has happened once before, and I do apologise in advance, but you'll be left on you own."

"That's a _shame_ , madam. I will be seeing him off." He turned around and then kicked a little bit of what appeared to be dust into Caspian's face.

How cold…

Caspian at once started to pack away all of his belongings – which was practically nothing since he couldn't put them anywhere – into his suitcase, and then promptly left. Edward casually did…the salute and said nothing more. I could feel the rising tension in the room, and to be honest I was glad that we were out. Within a minute, I was back outside my room. I opened the door, and the three of us (bar Miss) rushed inside. Selwyn offered to take Caspian's belongings and we placed them in the area where a third rattan bed would be.

Miss O'Sullivan then entered. She was astounded by the size of the room and how well furnished it was.

"This room is massive! I can definitely see you fitting another bed in here without any problems. There's even an extra side table, chair and other amenities for another Pokémon to fit. I'm certain that you and your friends will be fine here, Caspian. I'll get the workmen to move the third bed in here, as well as give you your very own keys. It will only take a few minutes, so be patient!"

And, on that high note, Miss left the room and locked it behind her.

Caspian was overjoyed. Even though we literally only met him 10 minutes ago, it feels like an eternity. Leaving him to start unpacking his belongings, I joined Selwyn once again by the balcony. The sun was now much higher in the sky than before, shining even more brilliance onto Selwyn's angelic face. His celestial spheres now shone glamorously at the landscape before him, gently brushing each and every single object that was lucky to catch his divine gaze. His hair blew gently in the wind as he sat comfortably, watching a small group of Pikipek playing precariously in the solar rays…

"Uh, Ignis?"

Selwyn was blushing a little as he finally managed to catch my attention.

"Hmmmmh…wha?"

"You keep staring at me weirdly…it's creepy."

Oh.

Ohh.

Ohhh crap.

"Oh my Arceus! I'm so so so so sorry…I'll errrr…t-take my leave n-now! Yes, I'll d-do just t-that! B-bye…!"

I leaped out of my seat and made a dash for the bedroom. I heard Selwyn giggling softly behind me as I rushed onto my bed.

Oh, good lord, why did it have to come to this…?!

I embraced the emptiness of the room and began to squeeze on to the pillow as if nobody was there.

But…I wasn't the only one there. Caspian had (quite surprisingly) finished unpacking and was now lying right next to me, laughing at me.

"Aww, such a cute luv'struck birdie, aren't ya?"

I grumbled at this. Caspian simply giggled, and then he put his arm around me.

"'Ey, Ignis, y'like 'im? As in romantic'ly?"

I summoned forth an inhalation of air in order to cool my nerves.

"I'm not gay, Caspian. I just zoned out for a bit and I panicked because I thought he was hurt…"  
"Yea, re'lly. But anyway, y'should prob'ly think twice 'bout 'im. 'E's a dang'rous one. Y'should go f'the bigger picture, seeming as 'ere open…"

He then dragged me closer to him, flexing his muscles suggestively.

The bigger picture? Does he mean…?

Oh.

Good grief…

"Gosh, Caspian, and you call me gay. One, you don't even _know_ me. Two, you blush every time I do something for you and seeming as I have only known you for 20 minutes that's a _HELL_ of a lot. Three, you _TRIED_ to hit on me? Shall I remind you about who the 'gay' guy is, exactly?"

This little rant silenced Caspian, who let go and quickly made his way to Selwyn's bed.

"Uh, I d'nno what'r talkin' bout. I'm not gay…"

I watched his cheeks flare like an inferno for a bit before he looked away, ashamed. However, before I could take any action, a knock resonated throughout the room. Caspian, still blushing, dashed for the door and opened it quickly.

Great timing, whatever it may be…

I heard Caspian saying something about "beds", but as soon as I could hear any more, a new bed (which somehow was transported here with the mattress – don't ask me how) was placed down in the space reserved for Caspian. Once it had been made, the caretakers (or so I assumed they were) left and the previous scene of awkwardness returned.

We still had a while to go before the main introductory speech, and so I had to make the most of my time.

Caspian stood back from his newly-made bed in a proud stance before hopping out of his shell and lying down on it. Our beds were very close together, and I noticed that Caspian could simply roll over and he'd be practically on my bed. I remembered to take this into account of my possible morning wake-up scenes (w-which I have. They're important!)…just in case.

"So, Caspian, why did you get all red-faced when I said you're the gay one?

Caspian's newfound happiness was once again shredded to pieces. He panicked for a while as he tried to come up with something to say…but actions do speak louder than words.

"Eh...Sorry… I wus jus' teasin' ya. Di'nt think y'd take it ser'sly…Heheh!"

Teasing me?

Perhaps I was thinking this through…a bit too much. I've never really had much luck with _that_ anyway…and my experiences with Selwyn showcase that.

"No, it's fine. This whole first-day school thing and I've already got a load of crap on my hands. This day really couldn't get any better, could it?"

Caspian smiled in relief. "T'll be worse. Haha!"

Finally, the awkwardness was broken. Seeming as we had nothing else to do, and taking Caspian out or leaving him behind was too risky, we had a look through the 'apartment'. The bedroom was connected to the bathroom, a luxury rattan retreat, which smelled of glorious Alolan treasures. A kitchen was located towards the back of the main living room, which itself was surrounded entirely by windows made of the finest glass. Finally, I discovered that the closet Caspian had been hiding in was the University's very own Clothing Cleaner, Vacuum and Dispenser – a contraption which cleans the room as well as taking and washing your clothes. It was pure genius!

But, the good points stopped here. There was still much to discover – but for now, I decided that I would sit next to Selwyn - who surprisingly was willing for me to join him - and read the rest of Faerie's Dance by T. D. Durios. A true classic!

* * *

 **It looks like you're going to have to close that book once again, reader. Did you enjoy what you read? Do you want to add perhaps an OC to it? Do you want to point out any wrongs and make them right? Please feel free to write a review about that below.**

 **In case you were wondering, I do tend to write long chapters! I often find them much more enjoyable to write. It also means that I can take quite a lot of OC's, and although I may not necessarily place stress upon them they will all have an important role as the story proceeds.**

 **T. D. Durios is meant to be based off of J.K. Rowling in case you're interested.**

 **Thanks again, reader, and I hope we meet very soon!**

 **~Sincerely, AuraicWishes409**


End file.
